


It Warms the Cockles of Her Heart

by mishasscruff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasscruff/pseuds/mishasscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha/Jensen/Vicki snowballed from the idea that Misha has sucked another guy off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Warms the Cockles of Her Heart

Jensen’s not quite sure what’s going on. Misha had invited him over for a few beers saying he should meet his wife, but this is not what he expected. As Vicki kneels naked behind Jensen on the bed Misha made for them, she kneads at his tense muscles to try to help him to relax. Her hands travel down Jensen’s chest, bringing her face closer to his. “You know, I’ve noticed the way you look at my husband.” He gives a short huff of nervous laughter not really denying it yet still to afraid to acknowledge it out loud, but the pulse beneath her palms betrays him as it quickens. 

His eyes snap up to Misha standing directly in front of them at the edge of the bed. The tips of her fingers slip under the collar of Jensen’s shirt, nails scratching lightly at his chest. Misha sinks to his knees then, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as his hands travel up Jensen’s thighs until he reaches the belt buckle. His breath hitches, and it’s agonizing how slow Misha goes, taking his time, drawing everything out so slowly. 

Time could’ve stood still for Jensen. 

The accidental brushes of skin on skin as Misha tugged Jensen’s shirt out of his waistband; the rough slide of leather on denim as he pulled on the belt, taking it off completely; the easy release of the button and slow slide of the zipper being pulled down, adding much needed relief on his now throbbing erection. But Misha still takes his time, completely divesting Jensen of the rest of what little clothing he has left. 

Vicki’s nibbling on his ear, one hand tweaking a nipple, as her husband presses light, open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen. He’s not used to this much attention from any _one_ person, let alone two, so he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips and the way his hands twist into the bed sheets. That seems to do something because Misha’s mouth is now hovering over his cock, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. 

“Go on, Dmitri” he can hear Vicki say, lips still pressed against his ear as Misha's given name ghosts across his heated flesh. “I want to watch you suck him down.”

The tongue swiping at the head seems tentative at first like the other man’s not sure what he’s doing, but _fuck_ does it still feel good. He get’s braver after that, tongue constantly moving as he take’s Jensen down about halfway, one hand stroking the base where he can’t quite reach without gagging. Misha’s tongue runs along the edge of the head, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves just under it. The first time this happens, Jensen slides his fingers into Misha’s hair but doesn’t grip because he doesn’t trust himself not to hurt the other man. It isn’t until Vicki encourages him, whispering into his ear to fuck her husband’s mouth, that he tugs on the thick strands while simultaneously thrusting his hips up. Misha does gag then, and Jensen’s afraid he might’ve done the wrong thing, pushed him too far, but Misha just keeps going.

There’s a soft press of lips to his shoulder as Vicki’s hand comes from behind, trailing down his arm before tangling with his in Misha’s hair. With a sharp tug, she’s pulling him off Jensen’s cock and into a sloppy kiss. Sandwiched between the two, Jensen’s helpless to do anything but watch, the vibrations of Vicki’s moans rumbling at his back as she tastes him on her husband’s tongue. 

Misha’s hand moves to replace where his mouth once was, the strokes unhurried like his movements in the beginning and his thumb grazing the head, nail catching gently on the slit. His hips jerk up of their own accord into the hand, his back arching into Vicki, her warm skin and soft breasts presses flush against him.

And then she’s gone.

He starts to feel cold without her behind him, but she’s soon telling him to move back onto the bed and lay down, which he does so without complaint. One of his hands explores her soft curves now that she’s no longer behind him, moving up her side to cup one of her breasts. Her smile is soft as she leans into him, pressing a kiss to his lips, not as intimate as hers was with Misha, but still just as good.

A weight settles over Jensen’s thighs, and he looks down to see his co-star, completely naked and straddling him. Vicki seems to approve of this new position, shifting to take Misha into her mouth, her free hand gripping Jensen and stroking in tandem. 

His hands find Vicki again, this time stroking her legs until he reaches her ass, taking in large handfuls and spreading them apart, loving how she feels against his palms. One of his thumbs slides down the cleft of her ass to her pussy, and, damn, she’s already so wet. He rubs small circles over her clit as he sinks his forefinger and middle finger deep into her hole. She starts to rock back into his touch as he finger fucks her open.

Jensen’s so absorbed in his task at hand that he misses the moment when Vicki’s hand on his cock is replaced with Misha’s. It’s her husband’s moan that draws his attention, and when he realizes that Vicki’s also finger fucking Misha open, he nearly loses it there. _God,_ he didn’t think that’d be so hot. 

He continues to watch as her tongue dips down to join her finger, licking around the rim and slicking up her finger at the same time. Then continuing on with a second. And a third. He thinks she might keep going, but she’s pulling away from them both to grab something off to the side of the bed. When she comes back, she’s popping the lid open on a little bottle, which he’s going to assume is some sort of lube, and drops a condom package on Jensen’s chest with a teasing, “Safety first, boys,” that he’d probably find funny if he wasn’t so hard and desperate to keep going right now. 

It would’ve been quick work for him to get the condom on if he hadn’t had to stop a couple times to grip tightly at the base of his erection, staving off his orgasm due to watching Vicki fingering Misha again, but this time the realization hits him that the other man is going to _ride him._ He knew there was something about Misha that just drew him in from day one, but Jensen never knew how much he wanted this until now.

Misha positions himself so that he’s right over Jensen’s cock, one hand bracing himself on the other man’s chest, and tosses out a flirty wink and a grin, saying, “Better buckle up, cowboy,” before lowering himself onto Jensen’s dick. 

It’s slow going at first, giving Misha time to adjust, and Jensen has to try his damnedest not to just thrust up into his tight ass. He barely manages, but he can see traces of pain etched across his co-stars face and that alone is enough to still his hips. Instead, he covers the hand on his chest with one of his own, the other settles at Misha’s waist to reassure the man. Misha doesn’t outwardly acknowledge the gesture, but the next time he rises up off of Jensen’s cock, he impales himself back down so fast that Jensen’s head is reeling and a cry of, “Oh, _fuck,_ ” escapes his lips. 

When he opens his eyes again, Misha’s leaning in close, grin plastered on his face when he says, “I warned you,” and suddenly, Misha’s mouth is on his, their stubble sliding rough against each other and teeth clacking messily as Misha continues to rock his hips. Somewhere beside them Jensen can make out Vicki’s moans, but right now all he’s focused on is her husband, his hands sliding up Misha’s back to grip tightly at his shoulders. He uses this new leverage to thrust up in rhythm with Misha causing him to go deeper and making the other man moan.

The vibrations tickle at his lips as Misha’s tongue runs along his lower lip, drawing it between his teeth to suck on it, bite at it and feel the blood vessels bursting just below the surface. As quick as Jensen was to dismiss this before, he’s thought many times over about what it would be like to kiss his co-star, and it’s nothing like he imagined. It’s so much more, and he’s glad he had enough alcohol in his system to get this far because this right here would be a shame to miss out on. 

The kiss breaks to get some air, but Jensen needs to taste more of Misha, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his stubbled chin, nipping at his jaw, and careful to only leave bruises that can be hidden under a shirt collar. The feeling is rough against his tongue, and it’s turning him on more than he thought it ever could. The taste of him on his tongue; the feel of him, hot and tight, surrounding his cock; the sound of his breathy groans when Jensen hits that certain spot inside him; everything about Misha is just so irresistible.

His hands slip down to Misha’s waist when he shifts to sit up again, and the view nearly puts him over the edge. Jensen can see the marks left by him and the sweat catching the light across Misha’s body. He can see Vicki now, watching them intently as she fingers herself open, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, but the best part is watching as his cock disappears into Misha’s tight ass over and over again. 

The grip he has on Misha’s waist tenses trying to speed up their movements, and he can tell Misha is close. Vicki’s moving closer again, ready to get back in on the action, taking her husband into her mouth while Misha continues to ride him. 

Misha’s reacts almost instantaneously. The hand not currently twisting in his wife’s dark curls is digging deeper into the muscles of Jensen’s forearm, and he can feel the muscles tightening around his cock. His eyes squeeze shut, head thrown back, exposing his neck as he spends himself into his wife’s mouth. It’s a truly beautiful sight.

Just a couple more thrusts and Jensen follows right behind him.

Muscles lax, he watches as Vicki rises up to meet Misha in a kiss, and Jensen can see the exchange of milky white fluid between them. He’s curiously wondering what it would taste like when they break apart, and Misha leans down for another kiss, their tongues dancing around each other, and Jensen can taste the salty, bitter aftertaste that really isn’t that horrible.

“Not bad for your first rodeo.” And whether Misha thinks it’s his first threesome or first time with a guy, he has to laugh, pulling him in for another kiss.

When they finally pull apart, Misha rolls off to the side, Jensen’s spent dick smacking his stomach with a wet smack. He grimaces at the feeling of it, quickly removing the condom and making to get up to throw it away, but Vicki’s hand on his chest stops him as Misha plucks the slick latex out from between his fingers and tosses it off to the side somewhere. 

“We can clean up later. For now, you’re just going to stay right there.” Misha sounds tired, but his voice is firm as he settles into the bed next to Jensen.

Vicki curls up on Jensen’s other side, hand splayed out over his chest, smiling at her husband when he links his fingers with hers. “Next time, it’s my turn to ride.” 

This’ll make working with the man so much more interesting, and Jensen is completely okay with that.


End file.
